Ridley VS Andross
Description Metroid VS Star Fox. Two powerful, beastly warlord aliens who murdered the hero's parents clash in this out of this world rumble. Will Andross make a monkey out of Ridley or will Ridley get rid of this monkey? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Technus: Villains. The one being that counters the hero and wishes evil upon others. Vulkanus: We're a prime example of a supervillain. And most of them are out of this world. Technus: Like Ridley, leader of the space pirates. Vulkanus: And Andross, the vile ruler of Venom. He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. Technus: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ridley (*Cues: Light Temple - Metroid Prime 2*) Technus: Ridley is the leader of the Space pirates and archenemy of Samus Aran. While his origins are unknown, he did rise up to the ranks of leader of the Space Pirates. Vulkanus: As leader, Ridley decided to lead a raid on the Star Colony K-2L. During the raid, he met a little girl known as Samus Aran. Being the naive twerp that she was, she asked Ridley to be friends. Who'd wanna be friends with some scary dragon alien? Technus: Actually, Ridley's a pterosaur. Vulkanus: What kind of pterosaur has wings and hands? Oh, I know! A dragon. Technus: Anyways, Ridley then decided to kill Samus in return, but her mother jumped in the way and while her father got rid of the supplies, he was killed as well. Vulkanus: Wow! That must have scarred her for life! Technus: It did. As a result, Ridley created his ultimate nemesis. Vulkanus: But that's a whole other story. Today, we're talking about Ridley! (*Cues: Norfair Ancient Ruins - Super Metroid*) Technus: Ridley is known as the God of Death for a reason. He possesses superhuman strength, speed and durability as well as sharp claws and fangs. Vulkanus: Ridley's tail can extended as used as a weapon to either bounce like Tigger the Tiger or drag it across the ground. Technus: Ridley also has Fire breath and Plasma breath as well. Vulkanus: Fire breath, huh? Told you he's a dragon. Technus: Shut up. Anyways, he can also heal himself, but not severe injuries. He can heal quicker by eating the flesh of organisms. Vulkanus: He can also manipulate his skin pigment to camoflauge himself or increase his strength, durability, and speed. Technus: With all of these abilities, it only makes sense that Ridley's the leader. He's durable enough to withstand 960x gravity and strong enough to destroy a mountain in 960x gravity. Vulkanus: He can get the drop on Samus Aran and is fast enough to dodge Plasma shots and move in 960x gravity. Technus: And despite how feral he looks, he's actually not a mindless animal as he was able to lead the Space Pirates for 100 years. Vulkanus: But with all of his awesomeness, Ridley's no perfect general. He's extremely overconfident and arrogant and despite his cunning, he can still be extremely bloodthirsty. Technus: But even with his shortcomings, Ridley is one of the few people to strike fear into the heart of Samus Aran. Ridley: Kill as much as you want. Have fun! Andross (*Cues: Sauria (Region) - Star Fox Assault*) Technus: Andross is a giant monkey and leader of the planet Venom and dangerous enemy of Star Fox. Vulkanus: But he didn't start out that way. raised on the planet Corneria, Andross' brilliance was noted at a young age and outshone many other children. He then became a Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. Technus: He spent all his time researching bio-technology. But like most scientists, Andross let his research twist his mind and dement his morals. Vulkanus: After an experiment that destroyed Corneria City, Andross was banished to the planet Venom. On Venom, he realized that there were humanoid lizards and monkeys on Venom and started conducting some life-threatening experiments on himself. Technus: He became a shell of his former self, going from a pure scientist who wanted the best for the Lylat System to a mad scientist who wanted to destroy and take over the Lylat system. Five years later, General Pepper was informed by Corneria's observation station that there was some weird activity occuring on Venom. Vulkanus: It took them five years to notice? Wow. Some observation station. Technus: Fearing a galactic Civil War, Pepper sent James Mccloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar, the first generation of Star Fox. Vulkanus: However, as it turns out, Pigma was in league with Andross the whole time and left them for dead. Technus: Peppy managed to escape, but Andross had killed James. As a result, James' son, Fox, wanted revenge and created a new team of Star Fox. (*Cues: Wolf O'Donnel, Leader of Star Wolf - Star Fox Command*) Vulkanus: But hey, we're here to talk about Andross. Due to all the experiments he did on himself, Andross is perfectly capable of surviving the planet Venom, which happens to be super poisonous. Technus: Andross' head is a mere housing for his brain. His skin is super tough, able to take all manner of punishment. Vulkanus: On top of that, Andross' mouth has a telekinetic vacuum that can inhale starfighters or even exhale asteroids at opponents. Technus: He can also shoot blasts of lightning from his fingertips or the gems in his palms, preferably from his right palm. Vulkanus: His probe gloves can be telekinetically moved to pound, swipe and crush his foes. ''' (*Cues: Andross Brain - Star Fox 64*) Technus: And when his head is destroyed, his brain is exposed. Its also capable of fighting people. It comes equipped with teleportation and laser eyes. '''Vulkanus: It can create orb mines to make a lethal path and its tentacles can snare starfighters to shreds. Technus: Andross is tough enough to take hits from smart Bombs, which can clear a whole fleet in one shot, fast enough to keep up with Arwings, and even managed to destroy a city-sized base. Plus, he's an expert in military planning and is an expert in biotechnology, a field I'd really like to get into sometime. Vulkanus: But as powerful and versatile as he is, his overconfidence is easily his worst weakness. Technus: But hey, when you can fly, survive poison, and mess with Arwings, you can afford to be cocky. Andross: Opposing me is a death sentence... Just ask your father. Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright. the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Tallon Overworld - Metroid Prime*) Ridley was flying in the depths of space when he was hit by an asteroid and confronted by some polygonal face. The polygonal face turned around and revealed itself to be Andross. Andross: I am Andross! Ruler of Venom! Who are you and what do you want? Ridley: I am Ridley, leader of the Space Pirates! And I'm here to conquer Venom! Andross: Never! Fight! (*Cues: Asteroid Belt (The Aparoid Menace) - Star Fox Assault*) Ridley fired a blast of fire at Andross, but nothing happened. Andross used his telekinetic breath to suck in Ridley, but Ridley was able to resist and hit Andross with plasma. Ridley fired more plasma shots, but Andross dodged. He sucked in some meteors and fired them at Ridley, but Ridley destroyed all of them and lunged towards Andross and started scratching away at him. Andross caught Ridley with his hands and started to try and crush Ridley, but Ridley hit Andross' hand with his tail, causing Andross to let go in pain. Andross: Ow! Ridley: You think that's bad? HA! (*Cues: Vs Ridley - Metroid Other M*) Ridley started launching fireballs at Andross, but Andross was fine and fired lightning at Ridley from his palm. Andross then punched Ridley two times and then clapped him and proceeded to rip off his wings, but Ridley stung Andross in the same spot where he stung him before, but this time, Andross ignored it, prompting Ridley to grab his left hand and swat away his right hand. Andross' right hand fired lightning at Ridley, stunning him and making him let go of Andross' left hand. Andross caught Ridley with his right hand and started electrocuting Ridley while punching him with his left hand. Ridley used his plasma breath and destroyed his left hand and fired plasma, destroying the right hand. Ridley then flew towards Andross. Andross collected some meteors and fired them at Ridley, but he was able to avoid them and started slashing away at Andross before punching him into a huge asteroid that revealed his brain. (*Cues: Space Pirates Main Theme - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption*) Andross: If I go down, I'm taking you with me! Ridley: Can't let you do that, brain drain! Ridley flew towards Andross at high speeds. Andross created orb mines in Ridley's path and fired lasers at them, causing explosions. Ridley emerged from the explosion and was caught in Andross' tentacles. Ridley broke out and started viciously slashing away at Andross' brain, leaving it a bloody mess. Ridley roared to space. Results (*Cues: Ridley Boss Theme - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption*) Vulkanus: I bet it'll take five years before they notice this. Technus: Both intergalactic menaces were destructive in their own right, but only one had the guts to win. Vulkanus: When it came to their strength, this was Ridley's. Sure, Andross can mess with Arwings, but that's nothing compared to destroying a mountain in 960x gravity. Technus: And speed was also Ridley's. But Technus, can't Andross keep up with Arwings? Andross can keep track of Arwings, but keeping up with them is a whole other story. Vulkanus: And his durability of handling 960x gravity made Andross' telekinetic breath worthless. Technus: Plus, while Andross could take a lot of punishment from Smart Bombs, Ridley's fire and plasma breath weren't far behind. Vulkanus: But most of all, Ridley was smarter. Technus: Andross has been around for at least 64 years. However, Ridley's been a Space Pirates General for 100 years. And that 64 years also includes time when Andross was young whereas the 100 years is only from Ridley's time as a general. Vulkanus: Ridley sure made a monkey out of Andross. Technus: The winner is Ridley. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Metroid vs Star Fox themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music